Vita's Unexpected Growth
by Hero of Anime
Summary: An Incident with a Relic leads to Vita's deepest wish to come true. Unfortunately, she might realize that it isn't such a great wish after all.
1. Part 1

**I do not own MGLN.**

**VITA'S UNEXPECTED GROWTH**

**PART 1**

It was late afternoon as Nanoha Takamachi and Vita Yagami were fighting the Gadget drones for ownership of a Relic.

"Damn, these guys are annoying!" The small redhead yelled out as she smashed through three drones.

After taking out several of her robotic enemies, Nanoha turned to see Vita flying towards the red logia. The Ace of Aces then took notice of one remaining Gadget drone as it fired a beam of magical energy at the loli knight.

"Vita-chan, watch out!" Nanoha warned her as a surprised Vita dodged the blast, which ended up hitting the Relic.

The logia glowed bright red, indicating it's activation before Vita was struck by a magical, red energy, causing the redhead to scream out in pain.

"Vita-chan!" Nanoha yelled out as she flew to her friend, shooting down the lone Gadget drone with an Axel Shooter on the way.

Transformed into its staff form, Nanoha used Raising Heart to cast a sealing spell, deactivating the Relic and catching the red knight.

"Vita-chan, are you alright?" The nineteen year-old instructor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vita said weakly.

"You don't sound very good. I'd better take you back home so that Shamal can take a look at you." Nanoha said as she flew through the sky, carrying the small redhead and the sealed logia.

Back at Riot Force 6 HQ, Vita was asleep in her bed as Shamal finished the check up.

"So how is she, Shamal?" Hayate asked the blonde doctor.

"There doesn't seem to be any problems with her physically, she just needs some rest." She answered.

"That's good to hear." Fate said in relief.

"Just in case, I'd like to check her again in the morning." Shamal added.

"Indeed, it's better to be safe than sorry." Signum stated.

"Well then, I guess Fate-chan and I will come back in the morning to check on her as well." Nanoha said as she and Fate walked towards the door.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it." Hayate told her two childhood friends as they left the room.

Later that night, Vita woke up to use the bathroom. After finishing her business, the Iron Hammer Knight notice something strange, the toilet seemed shorter than she remembers. She would find the answer to that mystery upon looking at the mirror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A loud scream was heard as the lights in the living room turned on and the rest of the Yagami family ran to the bathroom.

"Vita-chan! What's wron...?" Hayate stopped speaking when she and the others took notice of what stood before them. Instead of a loli, they were looking at a curvaceous young woman in white, bunny print pajamas that was obviously too small as the shirt barely covered the underside of her shapely breasts.

Before anyone could make a comment, a small rumbling could be felt from under the floor before a pink beam blasted through it and the ceiling, leaving two huge holes. Moments later Nanoha and Fate, with their intelligence devices, emerged from the hole, still in their nightgowns.

"Really, Nanoha? You had to DB my floor and ceiling?" Her brunette superior asked.

"Sorry Hayate-chan, but when I heard Vita-chan screaming, I was concern for her well being, Nya ha ha." The redhead replied with a nervous laugh.

The two mages took notice of the second redhead.

"Vi... Vita-chan? Is that you?" Nanoha asked in shock.

"Ye... yeah, that is I think I'm me." The confused knight answered.

"What happen to her?" Fate exclaimed.

"I think I might have an idea of what happened." Shamal stated. "Apparently, that particular Relic has the power to enhance physical growth."

"So, in other words, Vita-chan is older now, right?" Hayate asked the blonde doctor/knight.

"Yes." Shamal answered as she continued her analysis. . "Hmm... 91-55-87." Upon hearing the measurements from Shamal, all of the women moved towards the aged up Vita with suspicious grins on their faces, even both Reinforce and Rein, who simply freaked the hammer knight out.

"Wait! What are you guys going to do?" Vita asked before Hayate groped her chest, causing a moan to escape from the redhead's mouth.

"Nanoha, doesn't Vita-chan look delicious?" The brunette asked the Ace of Aces, who proceeded to slap Vita's shapely ass.

"VITA-CHAN GOT BACK!" Nanoha yelled out as Fate and the rest of the Yagami family joined them.

"Fate, Signum, what are you two doing?" The freaked out redhead exclaimed as the two swordswomen wrapped their hands around her waist. "I may have turned on the living room lights, but apparently, me and Testarossa are the ones getting turned on." The pink-haired knight stated as she and Fate held on tightly to her.

"Shamal!" Vita shouted as the blonde started feeling up her thigh. "Relax Vita-chan; physical contact with my patients is an important part of my job." Shamal stated with a smile.

Before she realized it, Reinforce walked near her before rubbing Vita's cheek with her hand.

"Reinforce, you too?" The redhead knight exclaimed.

"What can I say; you turned my "pages", Vita." The former Book of Darkness said seductively.

"Me too!" Reinforce Zwei added as she rested in Vita's cleavage. The hammer knight may have dreamed about having a womanly figure, but she never thought the attention she would get would be so much trouble.

Several moments later, the forwards arrived at the scene.

"What happened?" Subaru said sleepily.

"We're just enjoying the new Vita-chan. You want to join us?" Nanoha asked them.

"Okay!" The blue haired teen exclaimed energetically before joining her superiors, all signs of drowsiness disappearing.

"Oh great, It's the girl whose thought process is curvier than rainbows." Vita uttered in thought.

Teana decided to join in as well. "It… It's not like I'm attracted to you or anything, I just think it's rude to decline Nanoha-san's invitation." The sharpshooter redhead stated, her Tsundere act not fooling Vita.

"Erio-kun… Erio-kun!" Erio, who was busy watching Vita's new, womanly body, finally took notice of his adoptive sister and the nail bat hiding behind her back.

"Eh… Caro, what are you going to do with that thing behind you." He asked the pink haired girl.

"What are you talking about Erio-kun? I don't have anything behind me, ha ha ha." Erio definitely didn't feel comfortable about Caro's fake laugh, so he decided to play it safe and hope that bat doesn't find its way on his head.

"Eh… I think I'll go back to bed now." The redhead boy said as he and Caro walked towards the door that would lead them out of the Yagami family living quarters. Before Caro followed Erio out of the door, she turned her head to see Vita, who was still surrounded by the other women in the bathroom. She'll admit that the redhead knight looked quite beautiful, but she'd be damned if she let her take her Erio-kun. "Stupid, sexy Vita!" Caro uttered before finally leaving.

Unknown to everyone, they were being spied on by a Gadget drone from the window, sending video feedback to Jail Scaglietti's secret lab.

"Enhanced growth... interesting." The mad scientist uttered as he and the numbers continued to watch.

"No fair! We should have taken that Relic, then we could use it on Cinque." Wendi pouted, causing the rest of the numbers to stare suspiciously at their eye patch wearing sister, even Quattro and Uno.

Based on the starry eyes on her sisters' faces, Cinque made the "correct" assumption that they were daydreaming about her with a voluptuous figure.

"Time to go." The white haired cyborg said before running out of the room.

"Hey, come back Cinque!" Nove yelled out as she, Sein and Wendi chased after her, all of them with drool running from their mouths.

**The End**

**A/S: I guess Nove really is Subaru's sister, LOL! I honestly didn't think I had it in me to write this. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Part 2

**I do not own MGLN.**

**A/S: At first, I did planned for this fic to be a one shot, but I had a few ideas that wouldn't leave my head until I wrote them, so here is part 2.**

**VITA'S UNEXPECTED GROWTH**

**PART 2**

The next morning, Vita had a rough night as she entered the bathroom, wearing the nightgown she borrowed from Reinforce.

"Why is everyone making a big deal out this? Sure I now have a woman's body, but there's no reason for them to be excited." The redhead uttered before looking at herself in the mirror.

Due to all of the chaos that happened last night, Vita didn't have a chance to truly see what she has become.

The redhead took notice of her huge chest and grabbed it, making her blush. She could fell the layers of fat in her breasts as she squeezed them, causing her to let out a small moan. Vita then saw her shapely butt.

"So, this is what they mean when they say junk in the trunk." The red clad knight said as she rubbed it.

Vita had also noticed other changes, one of them being an increase in her already huge appetite. Before, she could eat three or four servings of food per meal, this morning, she ate twice as much.

What worried the redhead was that according to Shamal, nearly all of the calories she consumes would go straight to her chest and hips; she could already tell that her boobs were starting to fell heavier and tighter and her hips widening. Nevertheless, Vita couldn't take her eyes off the mirror. If she could turn herself on, it was no wonder everyone cringed to her last night.

"I'm a smoking hot tomato." The former loli knight said in a surprisingly feminine tone while blushing. "Wait! What in the hell am I saying? I shouldn't get the wrong idea. It... It's not like I find myself attractive or anything." The blushing redhead stated.

Once she left the bathroom, Vita saw everyone slowly walked towards her with smiles in their faces.

"Looks like your boobs have gotten bigger, Vita-chan!" Hayate said hungrily as she and the others drew closer.

"Oh crap!" The redhead uttered before being mobbed by everyone. Vita decided to give up trying to escape, not just because it was her mistress, the White Devil, the Flame General, and Reinforce among the women embracing her, but also because, deep down, even she wanted to do herself.

Mesmerized, Erio slowly walked towards the women in hopes of touching Vita. Unfortunately, he stopped when he felt a dark aura, and before he knew it...

"BAM"

The artificial mage fell to the floor unconscious after being smashed on the head by Caro's nail bat.

"Going after Vita-san is a big no no, Erio-kun!" The pink haired summoner said in an adorable yet twisted tone as she dragged him out of the Yagami living quarters, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Unknown to everyone, a certain blue haired cyborg infiltrated Riot Force 6 HQ looking for the Relic that the Gadget drones failed to obtain yesterday. Even though Jail said that this Relic wouldn't be necessary for his plans, Sein couldn't resist the urge of groping an aged up Cinque. After finding the Relic in the lost logia storage area, the number left via her deep diver ability, not too concerned about leaving behind the many other lost logia that could prove useful to the doctor.

Later that night at Jail's secret lab, Sein, Wendy, and Nove snuck into the sleeping Cinque's room.

"Okay, let's do this!" Sein stated as she held up the glowing Relic towards the silver haired number.

The next morning, Cinque woke up to see three of her sisters staring at her.

"Why are you three in my room staring at me while I'm sleeping?" She asked them.

"We just wanted to say good morning to you." Sein answered.

"I see." Cinque replied before she stood up. She then noticed something different, everything seemed smaller and her chest felt heavier.

When she took a look at her mirror, she was shocked. Her body was more taller and buxom. Before Cinque could ponder what happened, the three other numbers walked towards her with an excited look in their eyes.

"I must be having one strange dream today." The silver haired number stated.

"This is no dream, Cinque. Sein replied before she, Nove, and Wendy pounced their eye patch wearing sister.

"It must be one of those days." Cinque said expressionlessly as her sisters proceeded to grope various parts of her body.

The end

**A/S: If you're wondering what Vita looks like as an adult, imagine Mizuho Kazami from Please Teacher, if she was a badass tsundere with a hammer. Cinque? I'll leave it to you to imagine for yourselves.**


End file.
